darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Slippy Chats with Swifty
7/29/2011 05:50 PM Back to 2011 Logs Slipstream Swiftblade Skywarp Ravage Nova Black Slipstream enters the barracks after an especially long aerial recon. Having to walk underground to get past the acid rain storms both out and in have become just part of the routine. Stopping at the ration station, she takes a moment to look around and see who was about. Swiftblade is about, not really doing much. She's leaning against a wall, arms cross, optics shut down. Whoever else may be around, she isn't interacting with anyone for the time being. Slipstream smiles spotting just the femme she's been meaning to talk to for some time now. She takes her ration and approaches. "Good cycle Swiftblade." she offers in a friendly tone. Swiftblade's optics come online and she peers at Slipstream. "Hello," she greets back with a nod of her head. "Had a good cycle so far?" she inquires. Slipstream replies honestly, "Tiring, but good. Was a quiet patrol. Could I have some of your time to talk to you about something important?" Swiftblade pushes off from the wall and stands straight. "Of course," she says. "Where would you like to talk?" She glances about the common area. She gets the impression that Slipstream can be quite a private person at times. Slipstream gestures for the femme to follow her to a lesser used area of the common barracks area. She takes a moment to sip down her ration, regarding Swiftblade thoughtfully. Then she inquires, "Have you ever wanted to be in a trine?" Swiftblade nods her head once. "It seems very important," she says. "But it didn't seem to be the time to put myself forward for one." She might have positive qualities, but leadership isn't one of them. Nor is social organizing. Slipstream's face plates are quite serious as she addresses Swiftblade, "What if I told you that you were being considered for a trine? A very special one." Swiftblade smiles faintly. "I would think it is a good thing," she says, not being overly moved to emotion. Still, her expression shows interest. "Special or not, it seems to be the way of things, and is an important matter of trust and a combination of skill to create a cohesive fighting force." Some of that sounds like it was rote, but she means it all. Slipstream peers at Swiftblade studiously at her reply. "How do you feel about escort duty?" she inquires. "If it needs to be done, it needs to be done," Swiftblade says. "I'm not a strategist, but I trust that whoever makes the decisions makes them for a reason. If I'm told to do something, then I do it." Slipstream inclines her head to the reply, wings shifting slightly behind her. "There is a reason why I am asking you all this Swiftblade. Stormfront asked me to begin retraining in escort duty and start looking into possibilities for who could be part of a trine that would solely be not only his personnel escort for bombing missions, but escort duty for the higher COC like the Emperor himself." Swiftblade nods her head again. "It would make sense that someone younger would retrain better than someone more set in their ways," she says. "And I don't believe I've done anything so far to give me a black mark on my record." She smiles a bit. "Who else is being considered, if I'm allowed to ask that." Slipstream shifts her wings again and replies, "Echo and Nova Black at the moment. I'm keeping my options open. I would stress that having an escort simulation with Stormfront overseeing it would be beneficial to figuring out who would be a better fit. I've had one with Nova. But I would need one with you and then with Echo." "That makes sense," Swiftblade says reasonably. "Whenever it would be a good time for you, I will be ready," she adds. Slipstream nods to the femme, "Good to hear it. I think Stormfront might be over at the academy right now and I just got off aerial patrol so now wouldn't be a good time. But we can try for a simulation when we are all off duty." "I'm not in a hurry," Swiftblade says. "After all, a few minutes ago I didn't even know the position existed." Slipstream inclines her head. "I've been keeping it low key. There's a certain mech I'm rather enjoying watching squirm because he didn't know about it either and insisted he know who'd be in it." Skywarp is totally not eavesdropping. He's here to paint some people's barracks a really noxious color while they're out on missions! Ravage slinks into the barracks and pounces onto a bunk. He languorously stretches on the berth and observes the Seekers with an idle tail twitch. "I won't say anything then." Swiftblade says with a bit of a smile. "I'll keep myself ready though." Then again, she thinks a Decepticon should always be ready for whatever call they are given. As Ravage enters, she watches him for a few moments. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls against her awareness. Slipstream's roll fails! Skywarp is SUPER SNEAKY. Slipstream apparently is too far away from the painting Skywarp and the berth bounding Ravage to notice either of them. Also her back is toward the barracks door, "Good to hear it." There's a clank from outside and a can of paint rolls by the open door slowly. "Slag!" someone says quietly but distinctly. Ravage leaves one optic open while he relaxes on the bunk, but he picks up his head to look when his exhaust audibly vents. Slipstream turns toward the sound and spots the can roll by. She shakes her head, "That would be the mech." she murmurs lowly to Swiftblade. Swiftblade looks to see who it is. "What is the can for?" she asks, bending down to pick it up as it goes back and forth a bit at the end of its momentum. The label of the can says "BURNT ORANGE" Nova Black is headed back toward the barracks after a long and tiring day when she spots a suspiciously painted section of the wall. Which is suspiciously *painted* *orange.* And which Skywarp is leaning against, with several cans of orange paint on the floor near him, and another that's in the middle of rolling down the hall. Her engines roar, probably loudly enough to be heard all the way inside. "Skywarp!" she snarls, Not At All Amused by what she suspects the other Seeker finds entertaining. "What in the name of the Empire do you think you're *doing*?!" Slipstream turns to answer Swiftblade when that shout from Nova echoes down to them. "Correction. The mech that's about to be slagged." she murmurs. Skywarp blinks a couple times, cuz well, he thought Nova was smarter than that. "Painting the walls." Ravage sits up and cants his ears forward. Master enjoys his entertainments, of course. Swiftblade turns the can over and over in her hands, idly. "It better not turn into a fight," she says to Slipstream quietly. "Haven't we all heard enough about how much trouble it is to fight each other except under the right circumstances?" Then she looks over to Skywarp and just shakes her head a few times. "Hello Nova Black," she greets the irate femme. Nova Black's engines sputter. Her vocalizer doesn't do much better, as she's so indignant her language processing subroutines have all apparently frozen up. "But this -- but it's -- he can't possibly --!" Hearing Swiftblade's greeting, she vents shallowly, trying to force herself to calm down. Slipstream had indicated some interest in Swiftblade before, and they hardly know one another. Making a bad initial impression on the other femme would throw a cog in those gears it would take forever to get back out. Her rage cooling to a more reasonable simmer, she picks up one of the paint cans, throwing it up and catching it again, all the while hoping it's sealed well enough that none of that disgusting color drips out onto her hands. "I don't suppose you care to tell me why you picked *this* color, Skywarp?" "Because it's ugly." Skywarp says, making another swipe across the paneling on the wall... Slipstream nods to the femme, "Yes we have." she agrees and moves to intercept Nova before she doesn't something she'll regret later. But apparently her concern isn't quite well founded. She stops half way and smiles in relief. "At least he didn't paint it on ..." she stops herself, ".. mmm no, I won't be giving him any ideas." she murmurs with a smirk. Swiftblade has to shake her head again at Skywarp. "What good did this do you?" she asks him. "And where did you get so much paint of such a color?" Skywarp looks smug. "That time I teleported right into Iacon, actually. I was thinking "What would be Slippy's Worst Nightmare?" Since she liked being there so much last time and all...." "I got the wrong room, though. Slag." Nova Black shudders violently. "You mean you actually filched this stuff out of there? Ugh. And I just thought they were the only ones with bad enough taste to paint anything this color." She transforms her hand and uses her dagger to just barely open part of the can of paint. "But since you apparently borrowed your taste in decor from the vermin, here you go!" She hurls it directly at Skywarp's head so that it will burst open when it hits, covering his faceplates in orange paint. Ravage listens to Skywarp and begins to feel bored. Seekers. He pulls forward a foot to scratch behind an ear while he observes. The hurled can of paint makes him pause... Slipstream takes a long moment to STARE at the mech, then shakes her head. "Obviously you have no clue what my nightmare's entail Skywarp, and for that I am utterly grateful." she comments, a flick of her wings sends them nearly fully back. She audibly gasps as the can is thrown at Skywarp. Oh.. not.. good... Skywarp stands there, covered in paint and dripping, obviously shocked. Swiftblade winces. Whether it comes to weapons or not, this cannot end well. Not at all. Carefully she tucks away the can she's currently holding. She frowns and isn't sure what she can do at this point except offer Skywarp a rag and hope for the best. "Need a hand?" "GRAAAAH!" Skywarp lunges at Nova, arms outstretched as if he's going to hug her, which will coincidentally get orange paint all over HER...... Ravage growls a soft laugh and grooms a paw. Seekers. Never gets old... Nova Black barely has time to chuckle at Skywarp's faceful of hideous Autobot paint before the other Seeker barrels into her, wrapping his arms around her wings and smearing the paint all over her. "Ugh -- slaggit, Skywarp, get *off me* --!" Slipstream frowns at Skywarp's actions, which are obviously intending to provoke Nova. "Get off her Skywarp." she warns, "I know how to /deal/ with mechs like you." "Skywarp, remember how bored you were cleaning up the air strip?" Swiftblade says calmly. "Do you really want more clean up duty? The bigger mess you make the more time you'll have to spend cleaning it..." Skywarp shakes his head, hard, sending droplets of paint flying. "Nova threw it, not me!" Ravage rolls his optics and hangs his head over the end of the bunk. Nova Black struggles against Skywarp, but has no luck breaking out of his hold. Then she has an idea. It means getting yet more of the unsightly orange Paint Of The Enemy on the wall, but since some of it's already there anyway... With a roar, Nova runs toward the wall, slamming Skywarp against it. "Let. Go." SPLAT! "Geez, Nova, can't you take a joke?" Skywarp whines. Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(her dexterity) against Nova Black's agility . Slipstream's roll fails! Slipstream moves to take hold of Nova's wing, but it slips just past her grasps. "Stop at once Nova. This will NOT look good if this continues. Do I make myself clear?" she hisses. Skywarp is sitting on the ground now, btw, after bouncing off the wall. He dips his hand in the spilled puddle of paint and attempts to grab Slipstream's ankle, leaving a nice orange handprint if he manages it.... Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls 3+(his dexterity) against Slipstream's agility . Skywarp's roll succeeds! Swiftblade twitches her wings a bit. "We going to get in trouble soon if you don't stop," she says to both Nova and Warp. "Cleaning it up won't take too long if you stop it from spreading any further." Nova Black twists away from Slipstream grabbing at her wing and turns away. "Fine. Can't say I see why you all are so keen on lettin' him deface the walls, though," she mutters. Slipstream vents at Nova, "I don't like it either, but you don't see his trine leader down here doing anything about it. So just back off, please." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Slipstream's LogsCategory:Swiftblade's LogsCategory:Skywarp's LogsCategory:Ravage's LogsCategory:Nova Black's Logs